Akugi Sentai Bascoranger
Akugi Sentai Bascoranger (悪戯戦隊バスコレンジャー, Akugi Sentai Basukorenjā, translated as Mischief Squadron Bascoranger) is a band of evil rangers assembled by & named after Basco la Jolokia, an enemy of the Gokaigers. Bascorangers Core Ranger Keys *''Akugi Sentai Bascoranger'' Ranger Keys: These keys are the main Ranger Keys used by the Bascorangers. **'Basco Red Key': Basco la Jolokia's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into Basco Red. **'Basco Blue Key': **'Basco Green Key': **'Basco Yellow Key': **'Basco Pink Key': *''Dummy JAKQ'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Dummy JAKQ. **Dummy Spade Ace Key **Dummy Dia Jack Key **Dummy Heart Queen Key **Dummy Clover King Key *''Fake Battle Fever'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Fake Battle Fever team. *''Deathdark-V'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Deathdark-V group. **Deathdark Red Key **Deathdark Black Key **Deathdark Blue Key **Deathdark Yellow Key **Deathdark Pink Key *''Fake Dynaman'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Dynamen. *''Galaxy Sentai Gingaman'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Gingamen. **Baikanian Ginga Red Key **Monomenian Ginga Blue Key **Grachisian Ginga Black Key **Fujiminian Ginga Pink Key **Gringanian Ginga Yellow Key *''Shadow Jetman'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Shadow Jetmen. **Shadow Red Hawk Key **Shadow Yellow Owl Key **Shadow White Swan Key **Shadow Blue Swallow Key *''Fake Zyuranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Fake Zyurangers. **Fake TyrannoRanger Key **Fake MammothRanger Key **Fake TriceraRanger Key **Fake TigerRanger Key **Fake PteraRanger Key *''Copy Dairanger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Copy Dairangers. **Copy RyuuRanger Key **Copy ShishiRanger Key **Copy TenmaRanger Key **Copy KirinRanger Key **Copy HououRanger Key *''Flowery Kunoichi Team'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. **Blue Sweet Flag Key **Pink Cherry Blossom Key **Green Water Lotus Key **Orange Lily Key **Purple Orchid Key *''Boso Sentai Zokuranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Zokurangers. **ZokuRed Key **ZokuBlue Key **ZokuGreen Key **ZokuYellow Key **ZokuPink Key *''Jaden Sentai Neziranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Nezirangers. **NeziRed Key **NeziBlack Key **NeziBlue Key **NeziYellow Key **NeziPink Key *''Copy Timeranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Copy Timerangers **Copy TimeRed Key **Copy TimePink Key **Copy TimeBlue Key **Copy TimeYellow Key **Copy TimeGreen Key *''Copy Sentai Copyranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Copyrangers. **CopyRed Key **CopyYellow Key **CopyBlue Key **CopyBlack Key **CopyWhite Key *''Shade Ranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Shade Rangers. **Shade GaoRed Key **Shade GaoYellow Key **Shade GaoBlue Key **Shade GaoBlack Key **Shade GaoWhite Key *''Fake Ranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Fake Rangers. **Fake HurricaneRed Key **Fake HurricaneBlue Key **Fake HurricaneYellow Key **Fake KabutoRaiger Key **Fake KuwagaRaiger Key *''Renaissance Trinoid Jamei Sentai Evoranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Evorangers. **SharkuruRed Key **AyamegaBlue Key **TensaYellow Key *''Evil Magiranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Evil Magirangers. **Evil MagiRed Key **Evil MagiYellow Key **Evil MagiBlue Key **Evil MagiPink Key **Evil MagiGreen Key *''Evil Boukenger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Evil Boukengers. **Evil BoukenRed Key **Evil BoukenBlack Key **Evil BoukenBlue Key **Evil BoukenYellow Key **Evil BoukenPink Key *''Gajah Dengekitai'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Bascoranger to assume the form of any of the Gajah Dengekitai. **Red Karth Key **Blue Karth Key **Pink Karth Key **Green Karth Key *'Dark Buster Key': This key allows any Bascoranger to assume the form of Dark Buster. *'Deathryuger Key': This key allows any Bascoranger to assume the form of Deathryuger. Category:Villains Category:Evil Rangers Category:Sentai Teams